


Progression

by ImKnotQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Ficlet, Living Together, Multi, OT4, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKnotQueen/pseuds/ImKnotQueen
Summary: Erza and Natsu discuss their partners' wellness and counseling for themselves.





	Progression

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Fairy Tail' nor am I profiting from this. 
> 
> Note: occurs following Lucy's abduction.

“I'm hungry,” Natsu whines, giving the dining room table a frustrated kick. “We can start cooking right now, right? Come on, Erza…” 

Happy stares down their overflowing fruit bowl with a pout. Fish will always be preferable, but its still defrosting in the sink and Erza guards the counter. Its a rare evening with her relaxing. Her pajamas have been borrowed from her partners right down to the hair tie in her braid. 

“I know you're both hungry. Gray planned on training until six and then picking up Lucy from counseling.” Erza nods toward the fridge. “Could you prepare the vegetables, Happy?” 

Thrilled with the prospect dinner is coming sooner than the projected time, he rushes off with the requested items, promising to be careful with the knives this time. Erza waits until he's beyond earshot before she sits down across from Natsu, resting her chin on her arms. 

“Her counseling is going well,” she promises. “Gray isn’t prepared to go since privacy remains valued over having someone pick his feelings apart. I've considered going.” 

Natsu ignores the frustrated pinch in his gut. Discussing feelings without food isn't right, but Erza will pounce on him whenever the opportunity strikes. 

“I don't have to see any counselor, right? I always go to Happy whenever something is wrong…” 

Lucy writes letters to her mother. Gray searches for an open field to train in. Happy didn't necessarily understand but he listened. Erza -- it depended on the circumstances. 

“I know it could be beneficial, but I'm not ready to remember everything.” Erza tosses her braid over her shoulder, clenching her jaw in frustration. “I have coping mechanisms. Sharing with someone shouldn't be frightening.” 

Natsu gives her a tentative kick. “I'll share Happy with you. Just give him some fish in exchange.”

“I'll provide him with better. Lucy arranged for us to have some ice cream during our nighttime walk. I just happened to find a place which specializes in serving unusual ice cream flavors.”

“Is there anything to put a fire in my belly?” 

“You’ll have to wait and see. Gray's going to try and keep his clothes on. I must ask you to be careful not to destroy this place again.” 

Natsu scrapes his chair back with another whine. “I didn't mean to destroy that last place. Virgo snuck into the kitchen to see how our food was coming along.”

“Behave this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
